War Relic Part 2
by Dee the Man
Summary: A story of time travel in Star Trek TNG universe
1. Chapter 1:  Somewhere in Time

**War Relic**

A story of time travel in Star Trek TNG universe

Star Trek fan fiction by Dee Waldron

Part 2

**Somewhere in Time**

Chapter One: Waking Up

(Approx 300 years after the end of Part 1, this picks up at the end of Part 1's Prologue.)

Master Chief Miles O'Brien came through the transporter room doors like a burst of wind. "Whattaya got BJ"?

"You got me Chief!" Bolyjack answered him. Shrugging his shoulders. He made room behind the console and motioned for the Chief to join him.

After Miles examined the display for a moment, he shook his head and hissed out "6A?" Calming himself then "Did you do this"?

"No sir Chief!" Bolyjack answered quickly. "It came outta nowhere, the ship's computer intercepted it and then buffered that encrypted data package. We didn't have time to blink our eyes" Bolyjack was pointing back and forth at himself and his watch assistant.

Miles shook his head in understanding, and asked "And then the computer locked down the transporters"?

"That's right Chief".

"Yeah" the assistant agreed.

"We've got to get the transporters back on line, quickly". But there was nothing Miles could do at this point. He lacked the override authority the computer was requiring to free up the system. And then there was the matter of that encrypted data package in the buffer. This was all irritating him, but there was nothing he could do. So, he reasoned with himself; '_Make the call!_'

Miles touched his comm badge "Transporter Room One to Bridge" he spoke.

The reply was immediate "Riker here! You got those transporters up and running again Chief"?

"No sir. It's complicated. I'm afraid I'm going to need you or the captain down here to free up the override command".

On the bridge, Commander William Riker raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's a new one on me Chief! Standby".

Captain Jean-Luc Picard had just a few moments earlier, left his Ready Room and stepped up to his number one executive officer (XO) on the bridge. An otherwise routine matter was quickly growing in complication. Although he had full confidence that his XO could handle any situation, it was always prudent to be close by and available.

In a low voice Picard spoke directly to Riker "This is a new one for me too Number One. Let's both go down there, and see what this is about".

Commander Riker gave one quick nod of his head in agreement, then touched his comm badge as they began walking toward the turbo-lift doors "Riker to O'Brien. The Captain and I will be right there".

Picard pointed his finger at the Tactical console "Mr. Worf, you're with us". Then speaking over his shoulder "Mr. Data, you have the conn".

"Aye-aye Captain" Data answered in his usual matter-of-fact voice.

The three entered the turbo-lift and the doors whooshed closed behind them.

"Transporter Room One" Riker spoke out load. The turbo-lift car started immediately.

Worf silently stood at attention in the corner of the car, being his usual stoic self.

The captain touched his comm badge "Picard to Engineering".

"LaForge here sir".

"Would you join us in Transporter Room One"? Always phrased as a question, but actually an order…

"I'm already on my way Captain"!

Picard dropped his hand to his side. His face bright with a smile. Despite this technical problem they were struggling with, the crew was (as always) running like a well oiled and fine tuned machine. Picard liked that. He liked it a lot. It was just the way he wanted it be.

Riker was shaking his head side to side "Of all the damage we took fighting that Borg Cube-ship, the transporters were _the one_ system untouched and still working. But put us in space dock for a day and there they go! Glitch City"!

Picard grinned back and said "What was it that engineers used to say"?

And they both spoke in unison "If it isn't broke, _don't touch it_"!

They both shared a chuckle.

Down in Transporter Room One, Miles O'Brien shook his head and blew out an exhausted breath "Oh brother. Now we're going to have _both_ of them down here"! (When it rains, it pours)

Bolyjack's concern over this situation was growing into real worry. "Sorry Chief". He spoke in an anguished voice "We didn't know what else to do".

Miles changed his attitude quickly and gave Bolyjack a playful slap on the back of the shoulder. "Forget it! You guys didn't do anything wrong. Better than that, you did exactly what you were suppose to do". Miles gave him a smile and a nod. He understood from long experience that as the senior NCO, his visible attitude instantly reflected the attitude of his lower ranking enlisted personnel. So he thought, now's a good time to change the subject. "Say BJ? You studying up for that promotion review board"?

"You bet Chief! I'm ready to go right now".

Miles smiled at him and nodded his head in approval. This is what he wanted to hear. "Outstanding! I've got your recommendation all written up. It'll go to Commander Riker at the beginning of the month".

Bolyjack was all smiles hearing this.

Lt. Commander Jordi LaForge came into the transporter room a few moments later. "Whattaya got Chief"?

Chief O'Brien spent a few moments briefing the Chief Engineer on the situation. Jordi listened while he reviewed the information on the display.

"6A"? he said with a quizzical look. "I didn't think that type of transporter signal actually existed". Jordi shrugged his shoulders. "I always wondered why it was even cataloged in the computer".

But O'Brien did know about it. And because it was classified, he silently played his straight poker face. Miles had been in the service much longer than Jordi. Far back in his younger days, he had heard rumors and stories about it. And now as the senior NCO and transporter operator/technician aboard the Enterprise, only he and the captain had received the classified briefing on the significance of the rouge 6A transporter signal.

The captain, Commander Riker and Lt Worf came into the transporter room. They stood in front of the console.

The captain looked at Lt. Commander LaForge "Report Jordi".

"Well Captain, the ship's computer detected and automatically intercepted a type 6A transporter signal, whatever that is. It beamed _it_, that is, an encrypted data package, into the transporter storage buffer and then locked down the whole transporter system ship wide.

Picard was momentarily surprised by the news. Will Riker was the only one to notice the captains faint reaction. Picard and O'Brien shared a momentary glance at each other.

Jordi continued "The computer won't let us restart the system unless either you or Commander Riker authorize a command override".

Picard rocked back on his heels "I see" he said slowly.

Picard turned his attention to Chief O'Brien, "Chief, any idea what this encrypted data package in the buffer is"?

Miles shook his head in the negative "None sir". He pointed to the display on the console "After we override the computer lock, I can examine it and see about decompressing it".

"And you'll be able to do that while keeping it inside the buffer"?

"That's affirmative sir".

Picard looked at Riker. Will shrugged his shoulders slightly and said "That seems safe".

Picard looked to LaForge. Jordi shook his head in the affirmative and said "I see no problem as long as we can keep it in the buffer".

"Very well then" Picard said. He pulled down on the sides of his tunic and squared his shoulders as he often did "Computer!" he spoke crisply "Recognize Picard, Jean-Luc. Command authority 1Alpha. Release transporter lock".

The computer responded in it's dry female voice "Command authority recognized. Transporter lock released".

Jordi and Miles went to work immediately on the console. At the same time he was working, Miles started to explain "As you may know, every civilization in the galaxy that has developed tele-transportation has done so with a slightly different system. Our Star Fleet system uses type 1, subtypes A through G. The Klingons use type 2, and so on and so on. The ships computer has all known system types cataloged so that our transporter will be compatible with those systems when we encounter them. This makes handing-off and receiving system-to-system transports easy". He stopped his explanation there.

Jordi mumbled "almost got it…" He looked to O'Brien "Ready"?

"Done" Miles said with a final control setting.

"Well Chief," Picard said, "what do we have"?

"Miles kept his eyes glued to the console display "Not a what, sir. It's a who".

Riker was getting impatient. "The suspense is killing us Chief"!

"Yes sir" O'Brien said with a grin. "Let's see…We have a human… Male Caucasian. He seems to have an injury to his left hand, semi-serious I'd say".

Picard quickly touched his comm badge "Picard to Sickbay".

"Crusher here".

"Doctor, we will need medical assistance in Transporter Room One".

"On my way".

Miles huffed in surprise with the next discovery "Our friend seems to be armed. Some kind of weapon in his right hand".

Jordi leaned closer to look over the Chief's shoulder. "It looks like its in the process of discharging! But… what is it"?

Miles concentrated hard on the displayed information as he tried to understand it. "It looks like some kind of ballistic-percussion weapon of some kind". Miles was almost disbelieving this but the information on the display was now very plain.

Picard looked to Worf and ordered "Worf, additional security, on the double"!

"At once Captain"! Worf said as he was touching his own comm badge.

While Worf was organizing this, Riker asked the question that was suddenly on everyone's mind "Who goes beaming around in Earth orbit in the 24th century with an ancient gunpowder- percussion weapon"?

All shook their heads in the negative. Of course, no one knew. This situation was getting stranger by the minute.

Picard spoke directly to O'Brien, "Chief, can you disable his weapon and clear the discharged round"?

"I'm working on it now sir". Miles motioned for Bolyjack to join him at the console to help him sort through the lines of code.

Doctor Beverly Crusher came into the transporter room with her medical bag. The captain motioned her to his side and in a hushed voice, briefed her on the developing situation.

Two men for the additional security detail that Worf ordered came into the transporter room. Its starting to get crowded. The security detail converses briefly with Worf, and then take up positions on either side of the transporter pads.

Jordi is still watching Chief O'Brien working. Shaking his head in the affirmative, its looking good.

Bolyjack points to an item on the display "That's the last one Chief".

"Right! We got it". Miles says with an exhausted huff. "OK Captain, We've cleared the discharged round and deleted the weapons firing hammer. It's completely disabled now".

"Good! Is everyone ready"? Picard looked around the room and got acknowledgements from everyone. "Then lets bring him aboard"! He pulled down on his tunic and squared his shoulders again. Looking toward the transporter pads, "Energize"!

Miles worked the controls. The transporter began humming it's familiar tone, increasing in tempo as it decoded the signal. A shape began to materialize on the center pad.

The transporter sounded a small chime to indicate the process had successfully concluded.

They all looked in awe at the lone figure standing on the center pad. Everyone of them must have had their mouths hanging open!

George Pierce stood there in a state of dazed shock. The word 'confusion' didn't even come close to what he was feeling.

George's conscious mind first begin to register light. Sparkling white light. He began to sense that he was in a room that was brightly lit. The sparkling flashes faded away. The definition of the room started to firm up. There were people. Clean people! All were wearing odd form fitting clothing. This was all wrong.

The form of the man that had materialized in front of them was a surprise, to say the least. He was tall and muscularly built. Wearing camouflaged tactical warfare garments, he was almost completely covered in semi-dry mud, blood stains and just generally filthy. Even his closely-cropped hair was so encrusted with mud, it was impossible for them to tell his hair color.

George was frightened at the sudden change of location and environment and almost screamed as he continued to hold the Sig in his right hand. Shaking it at the people in the room, warning them to stay back.

George felt pain then. His left hand. He chanced a look. He was dripping blood, a lot of it.

Jean-Luc held up both of his hands, palms toward George. "Please be calm" he said in a soothing voice "No one here means you any harm. We want to help you. Do you understand"?

George heard the man talk. He even understood the words. But still in a state of pain and dazed confusion, he couldn't let his guard down. He tucked his injured left hand under his right armpit, and held his Sig as steady as he could.

Jean-Luc shook his head no, "Your weapon has been disabled. Please lower it. It's of no use to you". He shrugged his shoulders "And besides, we won't harm you, so you don't need it.

Beverly Crusher took a hesitant step toward George "I'm a doctor. Please let me help you. You're injured". She held out her hand to George.

At this point, George was only interested (and worried) by this news that his Sig had been disabled. How could that possibly be true? Well, there's one sure way to find out! He altered his aim to the leg of the transporter console and squeezed the trigger. Without the hammer, the trigger simply collapsed under his squeeze and nothing happened.

This was too much. George screamed in rage. How could they possible have done this? Confusion mounted on top of confusion.

He dropped the useless handgun and reached for his third Sig, still in it's holster, still fully loaded, chambered and cocked.

Everybody else in the room quickly realized the shortsighted mistake that had been made. Some people begin looking for cover, others turned toward the door, wondering if they could possibly get out in time.

Will Riker along with the two security guards wondered if they could rush the armed man.

Jean-Luc hollered out "Mr. Worf"!

Worf raised his hand-phaser and leveled it at George. With that movement, George paused from his fumbling attempt at un-holstering the third Sig and looked directly at Worf. What is that… animal! (Khan has gone too far with this one!) More confusion mounted on top of more confusion. George was loosing it. He was too confused and physically weak to continue. Nausea started to overcome him. He collapsed to his knees and then passed out.

Beverly rushed forward to catch him and gently lower him onto his back.

Will Riker removed the undetected Sig from its holster, examined it briefly, and handed it to Worf. "Take care of that". he said.

Miles O'Brien shook is head is exasperation. Standing back up after taking cover behind the console, he thought this situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

As Beverly examined and began first-aid treatment to the mystery mans injured hand, a red light started flash-pulsing within the room. The transporter room doors locked and the computer voice intoned an alarm: "Warning!... Radiation levels exceeded… Warning!"

Jean-Luc Picard was at the end of his rope with this situation. He waved a hand at nobody in particular and sternly said "Kill that alarm"!

Dr. Crusher stood up and faced them. "Alright everybody" she smirked "You know the drill… Strip"!

Miles was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Man of Mystery

Chapter Two: Man of Mystery

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat behind his desk in the Ready Room. Wearing a fresh uniform after coming out of the decontamination shower, he was turning the disabled Sig hand gun around in his hands. He contemplated its design.

Commander William Riker was sitting on the sofa, holding a PalmPad, reading the available information that Star Fleet Intelligence had on the rouge type 6A transporter signal and required protocol if one was ever encountered. Will was noticing that a lot of the information was very old. Lifted right out of the logs of Captain James T. Kirk!

The captain wanted to bring his first officer up to speed quickly on this. There was going to be a lot of questions to answer from Star Fleet Command.

Will looked up from the PalmPad and said "Well, I don't think we did anything wrong in our procedure". He was also wearing a freshly laundered uniform. Nothing like a good radiation decontamination shower to wake you up!

"Yes, I agree Number One. I think we're covered".

Jean-Luc held the Sig up for Will to see "You know, I've seen lots of these in museum displays, but this is the first time I've actually held a _real_ one in my hands. The system is completely mechanical. An amazing piece of engineering" he said in wonderment.

Will smiled "A lot of folks up in Alaska still have 'em, similar to that one. Dad had one. Handled it a lot growing up".

Jean-Luc smiled "Amazing"!

In the Enterprise's Sickbay, Lt Commander Data stood quietly, gazing into the small window of the stasis chamber at the man laying unconscious within. He stood there like that for a long time.

George had been stripped of all of his clothing, scrubbed and washed clean. His injured left hand had been successfully treated and would soon rejuvenate. In the meantime, he would be in the stasis chamber to recover from the radiation injuries. But it would take time for the automatic functions of the stasis chamber to cleanse his body of the contamination and heal the damage that had been done.

Dr. Crusher walked up from behind Data. "Well, are you finished with your research into our mystery man"?

"For the moment, I am satisfied that I have collected all relevant information". Data turned to Dr. Crusher and asked "Were you able to use the DNA Identification Marker I retrieved from the ancient military records data base"?

"Yes. The digital data from the marker was usable. And, it matches our mystery man 100% with zero variation". She smirked a grin when she continued "Even that ancient dental x-ray print that you found matches him. So, I guess that's him". She looked Data in the eyes "So… who is he"?

Data looked back into the stasis chamber window at the sleeping man. "His name is George. George Pierce".

Beverly looked in the stasis chamber window and said in her calm soothing voice "Well hello George Pierce. Pleased to meet you".

George continued to sleep, unaware of what was happening.

"So Data, are we ready to go see the Captain and brief him"?

Data nodded his head once in the affirmative, turned and then walked to the exit. Beverly looked in the stasis chamber window one more time at the sleeping man, then turned away and hurried after Data.

Back in the Captains Ready Room, Captain Picard and Commander Riker were still discussing the events and trying to decide what to do. The initial report to Star Fleet Command had been sent, but the quick reply had been unexpected. When the door chime sounded, Picard called "Come".

The door whooshed open, Data and Dr. Crusher walked in and stood in the room center, facing the Captain at his desk.

Picard looked at them both, then said "Dr. Crusher, what is the condition of our mysterious guest"?

"Initially, not good. But he will make a complete recovery. In time. Presently he's in an induced coma inside a stasis chamber. His hand injury has been mended and is healing nicely. Externally, he has been washed and the radiation decontamination process is complete. It's his internal injuries that I'm watching and worrying about".

Picard raised an eye brow at this. "Explain"?

"Captain, the man has a blazing case of leukemia type blood cancer".

Picard was shocked by this news. Riker was likewise unsettled at this revelation and sat forward on the edge of the sofa cushion.

"Leukemia!" they both said together.

"Apparently from massive plutonium-239 contamination…"

"Plutonium!" they both said together in surprise.

"…which he apparently breathed into to his lungs. His blood system becoming contaminated from there" Beverly finished.

Riker stood to his feet, his right hand running over the top of his head as he tried to think of possibilities. "Plutonium? Where in hell did he come into contact with that"!

"Where in hell indeed Number One" Picard answered. "You're sure of this Doctor"?

Beverly shook her head yes and then turned to nod at Data, his cue that the ball was now in his court.

Picard also nodded at Data. "What can you tell us about him Data"?

Data stepped forward and placed two objects on the captains desk, then stepped back and spoke.

"The man in question is one George Winslow Pierce. He holds the rank of Major, in the Army of the United States, and is currently listed as MIA (Missing In Action). His date of birth is 9 July, 2008. He was born in South Dakota, near the town of Hecla. He is the youngest son of Frank and Ruth Pierce. His military records indicate that he is an elite…"

"Whoa! Stop! Hold it right there Data". Picard was shaking his head no, no, no. His hand held up in the STOP motion. This was getting weird again.

"Data", Riker said "There hasn't been a US Army for well over 300 years"!

"Are you trying to tell us Mr. Data" Picard broke in "That this man…" Picard picked up the metal 'dog tags' that Data had placed on his desk and glanced at the name stamped into them "George Pierce… has been encapsulated inside a rouge transporter signal for the last three centuries"?

"Captain, initial indications do confirm that".

"And" Beverly broke in "It does offer a plausible explanation for the plutonium poisoning".

Picard thought about that while he rubbed his lower jaw absent mindedly. He looked at everyone in the room one at a time before he asked Beverly "Dr. Crusher, what age do you estimate this man to be presently"? He suddenly shook his head and hands back and forth in slight confusion "I mean physical age"?

She answered quickly "I'd estimate about 35 years of age, at the youngest. Maybe 38 at the oldest. But definitely under 40."

While the three humans quickly did the math in their heads, Data spoke right up. "That would place his tele-transport at approximately the end of the Third World War."

Which was just what the others were concluding too.

Riker sat down and leaned all the way back into the sofa, wondering out load "How can that be"?

Picard was momentarily lost in his thoughts, but finally asked Dr. Crusher "He will recover"?

"Yes Captain. Another 48 hours in the stasis chamber should clean him out, heal the damage and force his body into a permanent remission of the cancer. After that, They can start waking him up for increasing periods of time to check up on his condition, but forcing him to rest. About one week and they'll have him back on his feet again".

Picard looked directly at Dr. Crusher "_They_, Doctor?" he asked.

"Well, yes sir. I assumed since we'll be getting underway soon, that we would be shuttling him in the stasis chamber down to the surface and handing him over to Star Fleet Medical at their Maryland facility".

Riker sat very still, with his lips tightly closed.

Picard slowly shook his head no. "Star Fleet has given us, somewhat unexpectedly, orders to take him with us. In fact…" he was now looking annoyed, "they want him as far away from Earth as possible".

Dr Crusher was stumped, and she responded "I don't understand Captain".

"It's all relative to this rouge type 6A transporter signal and our past experience with it. Further more" the Captain spoke in a tone of authority, "this entire incident has been deemed to be highly classified".

Picard stopped there for a moment and took a breath. His annoyance with this situation being forced upon him and his ship showed plainly in his present manner.

"Therefore," the Captain continued, "for the time being, and the foreseeable future, Major Pierce is your patient Doctor. Please take good care of him".

"Very well Captain." Beverly responded, "I'll keep you posted on his progress".

"Good!" the Captain smiled finally. "Finally", he spoke to everyone now "we have to clamp down on information about this. No news about this individual or how he was retrieved can get off this ship. On board, at least for the time being, everything is on a need to know basis".

"Then I request" Dr Crusher asked "that Consoler Troi be brought into this 'need-to-know' circle. Her help with the patients orientation and recovery will be essential".

"Very well Doctor". Picard turned to his first officer "Number One, brief Consoler Troi in on this matter".

"Yes sir" Riker replied.

Picard picked up the second item that Data had left on his desk. It was a plastic embossed identification card. In the center of the card was a photo that clearly showed a slightly younger (and cleaner) George Pierce. It was definitely the man who was now in Dr Crushers sickbay.

"Data, how sure are you of this mans identification"?

"Captain" Data began, "I was able to access ancient military data bases that survived the war and the chaotic period that followed until 'First Contact'. The data that I was able to retrieve contained ancient dental x-rays and even a digitized DNA identification marker. There were even official fingerprint records. All of these were used by Dr Crusher and myself and matched to the individual in question with a 100% certainty".

"I see." the Captain responded. "These items were found directly on his person?" He held up the metal 'dog tags and the plastic ID card.

"That is correct Captain".

Picard handed the metal ID tags on their chain to the doctor. "Beverly, make sure the patient is wearing these when he wakes up".

"Yes, of course Captain".

"Well then" the Captain looked at everyone "Does anyone have anything else for me"?

They all remained quiet.

Picard then gave them a nod. "Very well. Dismissed"!

Beverly Crusher and Deanna Troi sat together in Deanna's office and were discussing the upcoming issues concerning their patient.

"Besides his physical injuries" Beverly was saying, "I fear he might have substantial mental issues. PTSD is almost a given".

"Yes, of course" Deanna spoke in her concerned voice "And not to mention the issues of being a time-displaced person. We've already seen before the disorientation problems that creates".

"Right". Beverly was shaking her head. "So lets get our action plan in order now. Let's be ready to confront his problems as soon as they come up".

Deanna agreed and they continued to discuss the issues and form a plan.

In one of the work shops in the lower engineering spaces of the ship, Commander Riker stood next to a work bench with Lt Commanders Data, LaForge, and Lt Worf. On the work bench were the two Sig hand guns, empty magazines and all the 9mm cartridges. The Major's M-18 assault rifle, several different combat knifes, and other artifacts were also laying on the bench.

"You've checked all this stuff out Jordi"? Riker asked.

"Yes sir. It's all 100% genuine and legitimate. The ship's computer actually has copies of original design schematics for these" he pointed to one of the Sig handguns, "…so it was easy to match them up and ID them". Jordi picked up one of the Sig handguns and examined it. "It's hard to believe people used to kill each other with implements like these."

Worf picked up the other Sig and also examined it. He ran his hand across the smooth steel finish of the barrel. "Primitive. But effective." He slid the action back and released it one time. "Interesting".

Jordi placed the Sig he was holding back on the work bench and said "So, we now have a real genuine World War 3 warrior among us. What are we going to do with him"?

"In the long term, that has yet to be determined." Riker answered to all present. "In the short term though, we need to carefully question him about his role (if any) with the people behind that rouge transporter signal. Whether he is involved with them, or just unwillingly got caught up in something out of his control, is something Star Fleet Intel wants to be very certain about".

"Who or what", Worf asked "are these people? What do we know about them, and what do they want from us"?

"That's real sketchy." Riker answered. "Our only encounter with them in the past centered around one very mysterious human male and a local New York City women".

Data added, "They were apparently involved in some activity meant to alter Earth history".

"Those details are very classified." Riker said with a worried look. "The paranoid mentality of people in Section 31 has put a bug in the ear of some Federation representatives and they have in turn pressured Star Fleet to keep our guest as far away from Earth as possible". Will Riker gave them all his 'all business' look and said "If he indeed has a mission there, the Federation and Earth Council want '_No Interference_' from him".

Jordi and Worf shook their heads in agreement. Data was already up to speed on these details.

Wishing to change the subject now, Will Riker picked up the M-18 assault rifle and held it in mock firing position. "What did you find out about this one Jordi"?

"Data helped me identify it as a Smith Industries M-18A1 Assault Rifle" LaForge answered. "But its not really a rifle".

Data continued "The weapon is basically useless at this time, as Major Pierce was not carrying any of its ammunition with him. Also, the laser-sighting electronics have been damaged and no longer function".

Data pointed to the M-18 Riker held, as if he were an instructor. "Basically it is two different firearms in one package. The lower barrel is a pump-action 12-gauge shotgun. It can hold seven of the standard 12-gauge cartridges".

"Good for close-in urban combat" Riker remarked.

"The upper barrel" Data continued "is an automatic, high velocity fléchette launcher".

"Fléchette?" Worf queried. "That is the French word for a dart, is it not"?

"That is correct" Data answered. "In this case it is a 2.75mm steel body serrated dart fired as a discarding sabot".

"I don't know what that means" Riker said shaking his head with a serious look, "but it sounds very deadly".

Data shook his head in the affirmative.


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

Chapter Three: Waking Up

"_Captains Log, Star date: 44015.3_

_The Enterprise has now departed the Sol system and is preceding at high warp speed to station Deep Space 9. We are to receive two Star Fleet officers there for the purpose of meeting with similar Cardassian officials at an unknown location in the so-called Badlands area of space. It is hoped that this meeting will defuse several issues that have arisen in the policing of the Federation/Cardassian Peace-treaty. Other reporting points: All ship functions are nominal and the ship is running well. Our guest, Major Pierce continues to recover and will soon be removed from stasis. On the one hand, I look forward to questioning him on his role with these beings involved in altering Earth history. On the other, I have some thoughts of caution."_

After Dr Crusher had reviewed the stasis chamber recordings over the past two day period, she approved the patients removal from the chamber. George was now snoozing comfortably on a bed in the regular ward of the sickbay compartment. Nurse Ogawa monitored him and they waited.

After several hours, George began to stir in his bed a little. His eyes fluttered and he breathed deeply, letting out a big yawn as his body began feeling the sensations of consciousness.

For a moment, he didn't want to open his eyes. He felt extremely comfortable and warm, a luxury he hadn't experienced in a long time. But his conscious mind was expanding. Thoughts begin to form in his mind. He tried to open one eye, just a little.

Alyssa Ogawa, the ward nurse, was standing close by. She noticed the patient starting to stir and sent a quick alerting chime to the doctor through her comm badge.

As light came flooding into George's eye, he let the other one open a little too. The blurry and unfocused figure of someone standing near began taking shape.

"Well, good morning!" Alyssa said in her most cheery voice.

"Good … morning" George half choked out, realizing that his mouth was dry as cotton. It also took a lot of effort. He was still so very tired.

As his vision cleared, he could see the figure standing beside the bed was a young lady wearing some kind of hospital uniform. Then, he heard another female voice that he thought he'd heard before.

"Well, how is our patient feeling this morning?" Dr Crusher asked while walking up to the bed.

George looked up and saw an attractive red haired women wearing a lab coat smiling down at him.

"You…" he stuttered. "I dreamed about you." he said hoarsely. "Where am I"?

Dr Crusher had a ready answer. "You're in a hospital. You're recovering from very serious injuries". The doctor crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly. "How are you feeling George"?

He blinked his eyes as he pondered the question. "Thirsty…" was his slow and hoarse answer. (She knows my name?)

"That…" the doctor said, "we can take care of right away". Beverly made a motion to Nurse Ogawa, who then turned and walk away.

The doctor turned her attention to the medical scanner and studied the readouts. At the same time she asked without looking at him "Are you feeling any discomfort? Any pain"?

George tried to shake himself fully awake, taking in a very deep breath "I gotta get back to Division HQ … Report in ... Find my battalion". He wanted to sit up, but couldn't. He began to feel the restraints holding him down.

Beverly pressed her hand down on his chest lightly. "George, the war is over. They don't need you anymore". She smiled at him.

Nurse Ogawa arrived back with a clear plastic cup and straw filled with ice water. "Here we are!" she said in a cheery voice. She positioned the cup so George could sip the cool water through the straw.

To George, it was so good. It felt like the water was revitalizing his body.

Beverly continued her prepared speech (arranged previously by herself and Consoler Troi) "So for the time being, you are _my_ patient. You got that soldier"? She delivered this with a smile and a wink.

"Your orders," she continued "are to stay in bed and sleep, rest, and otherwise relax. Understood"?

George relaxed in his bed "Yes ma'am, understood" he spoke softly.

"Good!" the doctor said. "I'll check in on you a little latter".

The doctor turned to leave and motioned to Nurse Ogawa to follow her a short distance.

"As soon as he finishes his water" ,she said in a whisper "put him back to sleep. Another eight to ten hours will be good".

"Yes Doctor" the nurse replied.

Alyssa returned to the bedside and helped George with his drinking water. When she was sure he was finished, she stealthily touched a control on the bed's medical scanner and control panel. A few minutes later he was sound asleep.

The next time George awoke, there was a different women at his bedside. A very attractive brunette, she had a big smile and cheerful eyes. There was something about her that made George feel totally at ease. A little voice inside his mind assured him gently that he could tell her anything.

He blinked his eyes to clear his vision and yawned deeply. Bringing his hand to his face so he could rub his eyes, he realized that he was no longer restrained.

She didn't speak, but continued to smile at him. The feeling comforted him and confused him at the same time.

"Hello…" he said hesitantly.

"Hello George. My name is Deanna. How are you feeling"?

George shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Like I've been asleep for a very long time".

Deanna's smile got even bigger at that comment. But she needed to steer the conversation away from that difficult subject (at least for now). So she quickly held up the cup of ice water.

"Thirsty"? She gave it a little jiggle and held it out to him.

"Yeah, thanks". He accepted it and took a sip through the straw.

"Umm… That tastes good" he sighed. "But, I'm feeling kind of hungry too. Any possibility of getting some chow here"?

Deanna continued to smile. "Well that's a good sign"! She nodded her head and said "Lets see what the Doctor says".

Soon, his bedside was crowded with 3 different women. They poked him, prodded him and several times, asked him how he was feeling. His bed was adjusted so he could sit up, and a tray was brought to the bedside table with some food on it. He wasn't sure what it was by looking at it. It tasted like soft, watered down rice. There was a warm vegetable soup that had a hint of chicken flavor, and a very small portion of mixed peas and carrots. More ice water to drink.

"Eat slowly!" the nurse cautioned with a smile and a wagging finger as she walked away.

George was alone in the ward. So he ate his meal. It wasn't so bad. Military chow was military chow, wherever you went.

At least, he was guessing this was a military hospital. It seemed like it. He wondered if he was being watched. Probably.

So who's military hospital was it? The good guys or the bad guys? It had to be the good guys, he reasoned. Khan and his General would never expend this much effort on enemy prisoners. If they couldn't convert them into narco-mercs, just leave'em and let'em die.

And then, just as he was finishing his soup, his mind stumbled upon another memory. It confused him terribly. It was a very real memory. He couldn't deny it had happened.

"I'm suppose to be dead" he said out load to himself.

He looked at his left hand. It was covered in a light gauze glove. He flexed his fingers and felt a slight painful stiffness.

He carefully removed the gauze glove and examined his hand. The injury had mostly healed but the signs of it were still visible. Slipping the glove back on, he wondered for a few minutes what was going on here.

What happened to me? How did I get here? He had another troubling memory, but couldn't decide whether it was real or part of a dream.

A dream? He had dreamed about that red-headed doctor. Or had he? Gotta get some answers.

"Excuse me"! He was looking down the ward toward the doorway. He started to call again. "Excuse…"

Deanna came into the ward followed by the nurse.

"Can I get you anything" Deanna said cheerfully. "Is everything alright"?

When Deanna got to his bedside, George looked her directly in the eyes.

"Am I a prisoner of war"?

"Oh goodness no!" Deanna dismissed the question with a small wave-off of her hand and a little laugh.

Alyssa wheeled the table away from the bed and started tidying up the food try and water cup.

"Who's hospital is this"? George began rattling off the questions filling his mind. "Where is this? How did I get here? Who _are_ you people, and how do you know my name? Because it just occurred to me, that I'm suppose to be dead"!

Deanna reached towards George and gave his dog tags, hanging from the bead-chain around his neck, a little jingle.

She smiled while George held his tags to examine them. Yep, they were his.

"You need to hold on to those questions" she said. "First, we want to get you healthy and on your feet again".

"For what purpose?" George answered sharply.

There was a pause and they stared at each other. "Look, I know that you don't know me" she began. "But you really can trust me. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, and we really want you to get perfectly well".

She was having that effect on him again. He could hear her gentle voice inside his mind, calming him, soothing him. How does she do that?

He turned his head and stared at the wall on the other side of the ward. He thought about what she said.

"Everybody is telling me that the war is over". He turned back to meet her eyes. "Who won?"

"That's complicated" she said lightly. "George, you really need to hold on to those questions for the time being. They will get answered! I promise".

George was trying to be angry, but it wasn't working. This effect she had on him was very confusing. How does she do that?

"Alright" he gave up. "I'll surrender for now to whatever that voodoo magic is that you're using on me". He leaned back into his pillow. "But you owe me answers. I'll remember your promise" he smiled and winked at her.

"Voodoo!" Deanna turned her nose up at the suggestion. She shook her head and then turned to walk away.

"By the way" she said walking to the door, "You aren't dead. You were never dead".

She turned back to him at the door and gave him a little wave and a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Chapter Four: Explanations

George continued to make progress with his recovery. In the days that followed, he was allowed to get out of bed and walk around the ward. Getting his legs under him felt good. He was given some workout clothing to wear during the day. He hated the hospital gown he woke up in. He continued to walk and do light exercise within the ward, which was usually empty of any other patients. The food improved, the portions getting larger as well as his appetite.

Now he was getting restless. He wanted to get out of the ward and see the outside world again. He had no idea of the real truth, yet.

About four days after waking up the first time in the ward, Deanna came to see him.

"Good morning George! How are you feeling today"?

George was sitting on the edge of his bed. He nodded once at Deanna as she strolled up to stand beside him. He was looking bored and ready for a fight. She and Beverly had agreed earlier that today was the day to let the cat out of the bag. She realized now how perfect their timing had been.

"They won't let me have anything to read" George spoke sternly. "There isn't any TV or internet access here. No news media updates, nothing. Not that I would expect much to be available after the war has ended now. I'm growing very tired of this. Why are you all trying so hard to keep me in the dark"?

Deanna was apprehensive about starting this, but it had to be now. She cautiously placed her hands on Georges wrists and gave him a gentle squeeze. "George… I brought some people here to see you today. They very much want to talk with you, and…" she paused to take a breath and consider her words "they can help you with your questions".

She looked into his eyes. He looked back without expression.

"Is that alright?" she asked.

George shook his head slowly in the affirmative. "Alright. Let's do it"! (It's about time!)

Deanna released Georges wrists and walked half way to the ward door before motioning to someone hidden on the other side of the doorway.

Captain Picard came strolling into the ward along with Commander Riker, Data and Dr Crusher in tow.

George's mouth hung open in surprise. He knew two of these men from a recurring dream he had been having. But maybe it wasn't a dream after all?

Jean-Luc strolled right up to George and offered his hand. "Major Pierce".

George stood up and they shook hands while Jean-Luc continued to speak.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard".

"Captain…" George responded with a nod meant to show respect for a ranking officer.

Jean-Luc indicated the next man beside him "And this is my executive officer Commander Will Riker".

George and Will shook hands and again he nodded in respect "Commander…"

"Major…" Will nodded in return.

Jean-Luc indicated the next man "And this is Lt Commander Data, one of my senior staff officers".

Data stood a safe distance away with his hands behind his back. He smiled and nodded at George.

There's something odd about this fellow, George thought to himself. "How are you?" George said, then nodded in return.

"I am well." Data responded with a smile. Data's response caused a short pause while everyone stared at him.

"And of course" Jean-Luc suddenly waved his hand toward Beverly, "you already know Dr Crusher, our chief physician".

"Yes, of course" George smiled at the doctor.

Jean-Luc smiled broadly at George, crossed and uncrossed his arms before laughing lightly "I am not really sure how to begin this"!

George took a deep breath and jumped right in. "So, this is a Navy Hospital? And you Captain, are the head of administration"?

"No" Jean-Luc shook his head. Time to plunge right in Jean-Luc thought to himself.

"In fact this isn't a hospital at all. This…"Jean-Luc pointed at the floor "is only the sickbay compartment of a vessel in which I am the commanding officer".

George silently took this in. He shifted his gaze to the doctor and blinked his eyes in question at her. She smiled and nodded back in the affirmative.

"It must be a big ship," George said carefully "because I've never once felt if rock or move on the waves".

Will Riker smiled and his eyes twinkled "Oh yes" he said, "she's a very big ship".

"But we are not on the water" Data said with a straight face.

"Dry dock?" George asked. He felt this game of 20-Questions was getting old fast.

"No" Jean-Luc shook his head. "In fact, we are not on the Earth at all".

Another pause. George stared blankly at the captain. He shifted his stare to Deanna.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going" George said flatly.

"We are presently traveling in what you might refer to as _outer space_" Data said while shaking his head slightly up and down.

"Right…" George said, stretching it out for effect. "And you're all aliens, and I've been abducted for human experimentation". George was getting tired. "With all due respect Captain…"

"No!" Jean-Luc shook his head and held up his right hand in the stop motion. "Its nothing like that at all".

"Actually" Riker chimed in, "I was born and raised in Alaska". He smiled.

"And I'm from France, if that helps". Jean-Luc offered.

George looked to the doctor. Beverly choked on a laugh and shrugged her shoulders "Well…"

"Never mind" George said. He looked to Deanna.

She grinned and offered "Well, I am half terran, and I _did_ attend the academy on Earth".

"This is unreal" George said deflatedly, not believing any of this nonsense. He looked at Data "So I suppose you're an alien too"?

"Actually" Data eagerly answered "I am a positronic artificial life-form".

"Oh brother…" George shook his head and sat back down on his bed. In his thoughts, he was thinking this was all a setup by Khan or Greene. They're trying to drive me crazy. It's the only explanation.

Jean-Luc reach over and grasped George by the shoulder and urge him back up to his feet. "Come, lets go for a short walk".

"Out of the ward"?

"Yes".

And so they all made their way out of the ward, through the main sickbay compartment and out into a corridor. George was rubber-necking every moment. Amazing he thought of everything he saw.

They stopped in the corridor where there was a blank panel mounted on the wall. Jean-Luc motioned for George's attention there. He then moved his hand over a control that George didn't see and the panel suddenly rolled up and disappeared.

George was amazed at what he saw. The stars whizzed by. It all looked so real.

"Is it…" George tried to ask.

"Oh yes," Jean-Luc answered for him. "It's very real". Putting his hand back on Georges shoulder "Let's go sit in my office and talk. Maybe we'll have a drink. Because there's more. Much more".

In the Captains Ready Room, George sat on the edge of the sofa and stared down at his hands. "That would be like, around 300 years…"?

"About" Will Riker confirmed.

"Tell me Major Pierce" Jean-Luc sat behind his desk, "what is the last thing you remember, before you materialized in our transporter"?

George was silent for more than a few moments. Thinking. Considering.

"St. Louis" he finally said. "I was commander of a light infantry battalion. We were running a delaying action against the enemy advance. The main elements of two our Army divisions still needed time to get across the river. To make a long story short, we got nuked".

"The Battle of St. Louis" Will Riker mused. "The last great war battle fought on Earth, and so little is known about what happened there".

"People died" George replied quietly. "A lot of people died". Snapping out of his melancholy, he looked up in the room and asked Jean-Luc, "Last battle? So… who won the war"?

"Nobody" Jean-Luc answered quick and straight faced.

"Nobody!" George nearly exploded. "Nearly a billion people died worldwide in those three years! Millions more were pressed into slavery! Hideous slavery! I'm not talking about picking cotton slavery either"! George was nearly out of breath and shaking from his outburst.

"And so you're telling me it all happened for nothing. All those people died for nothing. Lives ruined in narcotic induced slavery for nothing. Almost all the great nations of the world destroyed or reduced to anarchy… for nothing. National treasures lost, looted or destroyed… for nothing. The worldwide environment wreaked… for what? Nothing"?

The others in the room stirred uncomfortably while George ranted. They struggled to find an explanation for him.

Data, standing close to an opposite wall, spoke up "Historical commentators who study that time period would suggest that the perceived success or failure of that conflict's outcome depends solely on ones point of view, relative to the years that followed, and up to the present time".

George stared at Data in disbelieving astonishment. "Excuse me? Point of view"?

Jean-Luc held his hand up to stop all talk, so that he could speak. "Commander Data's explanation is very well spoken actually. It has been 300 years since the war ended, and from _our_ point of view, looking back, there has been an incredible amount of change. Almost all for the better". He took a breath and continued, searching for his words carefully "For example, Commander Riker pointed out correctly that St. Louis was the last great war battle fought on Earth. Don't you see Major Pierce, we have had 300 years of relative peace since then. 300 years that have seen _incredible_ progress towards improving the human condition, worldwide". He smiled, "And now we are exploring the stars, partners in a galaxy-wide federation of similar and dissimilar beings".

George pondered these words. But some old passions are difficult to let go.

"So how did it end? What happened"?

"Not very long after the battle of St. Louis" Will Riker started, "Khan and almost all of his cadre vanished. It was a mystery for almost 200 years, what happened to him."

"The massive armies" Data picked it up "that Khan and his Generals had amassed lacked any leadership authority. Also lacking a supply of the narcotic drugs to maintain their discipline, their ranks quickly disintegrated and Khan's army and new world vision fell into disarray".

"Chaos ensued on _both_ sides". Will took over, "There was no effective government anywhere and so the world settled into a short period of lawless anarchy, warlords establishing fiefdoms and the like. That only lasted about 20 years. Then… something amazing happened".

"We call it First Contact" Jean-Luc broke in, "but you can read all about it later, in the ships library. There are extensive historical volumes available for you to study. Mr. Data can assist you".

"Thank you Captain, I will". George nodded his head in appreciation to the Captain, and then to Data.

"Now…", Jean-Luc quickly moved to change the subject "there is another issue that I'd like to discuss with you." The tone of his voice and manner changed to the _all business_ style.

"What would that be Captain"?

Jean-Luc choose his words carefully. "Do you know an individual named Gary Seven"? He paused "Or have any contact with an organization that he is part of"? Everyone was watching him.

George thought it an odd question, but pondered the name for a long moment. Then, slowly shaking his head negatively "No sir… I don't know that name. And I'm not aware of any organization related to that name".

The captain pursed his lips and considered George's answer. He then reach over to the computer terminal screen on his desk and quickly moved his fingers across the screen. Satisfied, he turned the screen around so George could see it. "Do you know or recognize the man in these images"?

George stood up and approached the captain's desk. Looking at the screen, he saw four different still photos of a tall middle aged man with dark hair and sharp chiseled features. He was wearing a dark business suit that looked a little out of date. "Is that fashion back in style again"?

"No, actually. The photos are quite old" Jean-Luc spoke briskly. "Do you know him"?

"Well…" George started slowly "the man I'm thinking about is… _was_, quite a bit older. White hair, wrinkled skin…" But those eyes George thought to himself. Those stern looking eyes! "Yeah. I bumped into him. Briefly". He looked at the captain. "_That's_ Gary Seven"?

"It is".

"Hmmm… I didn't notice any cat". George was looking at the screen again.

Jean-Luc swung the screen around so he could see the image George was indicating. "Duly noted" the captain said.

George then went on to recount the story about his encounter with Khan, Greene and the mysterious Gary Seven. The murder of his Sgt Major. All of it.

The others were stunned as they listened to the story.

Will Riker was shaking his head in mock disbelief. "You were actually holding a gun to Khan Noonien Singh, this close" Will made a gesture with his hands indicating a short distance "and pulled the trigger, when instead you ended up in our transporter room? That's amazing!" He finished with a grin.

"I thought I had killed him" George said while staring at the floor, "then died myself". After straightening up and shrugging his shoulders, he smirked "Imagine my confusion".

End of Part 2

**War Relic** Part 3, will be coming soon!


End file.
